Maybe a Dance on the Side
by Mailjeevas66
Summary: Noiz has lived a mediocre life. Simple wife, easy mistress, and the occasional gay strip club. His job has even become boring. Every day has become boring for him. And thus, it all changes when there is a new dancer. more specifically, a new cute dancer of the blue haired kind. What will Noiz do to win this new prize? find out! Noiz/aoba, 1920's AU. Smut later on -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Blonde Gripped the scotch and sipped the alcohol, the brown liquid burning his throat. He was bored,every day it's the same. wake up, make coffee, go to work, do his secretary, do his work, go home, do his wife, read, go to the gentleman's club, then finally, repeat. Noiz couldn't take it anymore he needed something new. He slammed down the glass with a loud clank and the precious drink spilled over the edges. Noiz turned around and was about to leave through the thick, decorated doors when a new voice came up to the stage, accent loud and clear.

He could tell the way the boy spoke he was Japanese. Noz turned around and saw the typical group of men up at the stage had at least doubled. Apparently asians were a popular choice. the hypocrites. Noiz's bright green eyes move up from the bottom of the stage, looking over the asian boy. The kid's body was tight and small, his outfit showing hints of his milky skin through the sheer pantyhose. Noiz brought his gaze to the Stripper's face, his cheeks full and his large eyes had a bright hazel color to him, but his most striking feature was his bright blue hair. It was so uncommon. Noiz loved it.

"H-Hello, I am new and my name is Sly Blue I hope you enjoy." Was all Noiz heard before the jazz started up, Sly's hips swung to the piano melody. He grabbed the pole in front of him and swirled and climbed effortlessly. His movement much more erotic than any of the normal dancers Noiz had seen before. The blonde pushed his way up to the front and threw a twenty on stage hoping to get Sly's attention. The stripper paid no mind to the money more focused on the movements and the steps to the song. The more and more Sly danced the more and more money Noiz threw up. Each swing of the hip Noiz involuntarily threw up a bill. It wasn't till the asian spun around the pole, twisting and grinding his body, that Noiz finally realized he had no more money to throw up and the whole floor of the stage was covered... Well shit.

He finally finished his dance and Noiz knew he had to talk to him. But not yet. He wants to see him in action more before striking up conversation. So when Sly Blue left the stage Noiz turned around and pushed his way out of the club. The cool night air sobered the businessman up a bit and started down to the main street to hail a cab. Grinning like a fool when he entered the car he slurred out his address, apparently more drunk than he originally thought.

Once he arrived to the large three story home he walked inside and there was his wife. Sitting down on a large luxurious chair, her head leaning into her palm as she slept. What a silly woman, Noiz thought to himself when he picked her up. She was so light compared to to other women he had held before. Noiz had always been afraid of hurting his wife, ever since he met her. She always seemed so frail, her thin black hair and paper white skin didn't help. Setting her into a large bed he turned around and started to leave but was stopped by a small hand.

"Why did you come home so late?.." The soft voice made the guilt claw at his chest. He yanked his hand back, not in the mood to talk to her, and walked back downstairs and threw himself on the couch, waiting for sleep.

The next morning Noiz awoke to the door being closed and he instantly sat up and hurried upstairs. But before he climbed the stairs something on a table nearby caught his eye. A note. Noiz walked over and read the writing.

_"Good morning Darling,_

_ I made your coffee it is on the counter. I will be out of town for a little bit. My mother called and my little sister is sick and Mother needs all the help she can get. I hope you can fend for yourself for the while. It will be no more than two weeks and no less than one._

_ Je t'aime,_

_ Katharine."_

Awesome. Two weeks free. This means he can come home whenever he wants, Noiz grinned like a fool and went to the kitchen to get his coffee. Grabbing the mug He headed to the first living room and turned on the radio. Not really wanting to hear politics he changed the channel to jazz and he noticed that the song playing sounded familiar. When the piano played the melody an epiphany had occurred to him. It was the song from last night! sitting down in the chair before work Noiz smiled at the song, the memory of large hips and long legs swaying still stuck inside his mind.

After the song was over Noiz looked at his mug, the stained porcelain was stained from the drink and he got up and set it in the sink. Looking at the clock he saw he was running late and hurried out the door.

After work Noiz did the usual and walked to the gentleman's club. He looked around and saw the usual group of men but this time something was different. there were more people overall. Almost as if the owner was holding some kind of event. The blonde sat at the bar and ordered a small glass of his usual scotch and put it on his tab. He looked around hoping to see the blue-headed boy around somewhere but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where is the new kid? the one up last night, Sly Blue?" Noiz asked the bartender and he grinned, puffing at a cigar.

"Why? You interested in him? Anyways, he is out right now. He comes in at nine if you really wanna know. Just don't get all creepy on him. He is new after all" The man held out a cigar to Noiz and he accepted and lit it up, inhaling the thick smoke. He decided then and there that he can wait for him and maybe continue to do so from then on, for the kid was the only interesting thing he has seen for a while.

Mailjeevas66~

Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this story, I noticed the lack of aonoiz multi-chapter fics so i decided to add to the few! please tell me your opinion on it. It has been a while since i have published anything on fanfiction. until next time my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

**"****_He decided then and there that he can wait for him and maybe continue to do so from then on, for the kid was the only interesting thing he has seen for a while."_**

Aoba gripped the door to his new job, a bit nervous, he had never had a job like this before and it was scary. All the men surrounding him last night gave him hungry looks and had their arms outstretched the whole time. He didn't mind so much that they liked him but it was a bit unnerving when they would try and grab at him. He pulled the door open and squinted through the thick cloud of smoke inside and saw a large portion of the room noticing him and some stood, dropping whatever boy they were holding onto and started towards him.

Aoba quickly ran backstage to change so that no one would bother him. tugging off his dress he tugged on his tight fitted body suit, the jeweled strings on the ends slipping and sliding across his skin as he slipped the heels on. Looking into the mirror he decided it wasn't enough. Aoba grabbed his hair and went to the curling iron sitting near the fireplace and heated it up. He did quick and simple curls and clipped back a few strands with a diamond pin. Deciding that was enough he stepped onto stage, the music starting at his entrance.

"And now for our newbie once again! Sly Blue!" The man sitting at the mic called right before he started singing. Aoba quickly went up to the stage and shook his hips the beat and started his dance, men instantly started flocking and it made Aoba smile. he continued moving and dancing, making sure to grab at the pole and do the new move he learned last night after closing hours. lifting one leg up against the pole he used the back of his ankle to grip the metal and hoisted himself up, sliding that leg down so he could grip with the back of his knee and he spun his way back down, landing in a pose facing one of the customers just as the song ended. His Bright green eyes stopped Aoba in his tracks. They were gorgeous. He slowly got up and saw the man throw a twenty up. so he must have been the one throwing all that money up last night.

Aoba go up and grabbed the bill smiling at him "Thank you, sir~" he cooed at him and thoroughly enjoyed the look the businessman gave him. Aoba turned around and left the stage and took off the outfit and changed to go give lap dances to the long line of men till his next dance. he yanked on a high waisted corset and clipped on frilly garters. Slipping on his heels he then walks out and sees many guys already gripping the thighs and hips of other dancers which calms Aoba because he did not want a large crowd around him. Walking around he then notices the green eyed businessman waving at him to come over. Aoa smiiles and goes over practically purring the words to him.

"hello sir~ can i help you in any way?" He felt terrible talking like this to someone but it was his job and he will do it to the best of his ability. The green eyed man grinned and gripped his hips, using one hand to slip a bill into the top of his corset.

"you sure can~" he murmured into Aoba's ear and he smiled again, setting himself into the man's lap, swaying and moving, hoping to look more erotic than anything. "the name is Noiz by the way. feel free to talk in japanese, I can tell you can speak english worth shit." he said as Aoba moved, surprised at what he said.

"you know japanese?" he whispered in his native language. Noiz just nodded and continued with moving Aoba's hips against his lap. Noiz slip his hands higher up to his waist, kneading lightly. The blue haired boy pulled Noiz's hands off of him and stood. " Well thank you Mr. Noiz~" But as soon as he turned Noiz pulled him back.

"I never said I was done with you~ here , this should be enough till i am bored." He put a fifty in Aoba's hand and He just stared at the bill. How rich was this guy? with all the money he gives him he could pay rent for months ahead! Aoba pushed Noiz again the chair and straddled him, rolling his body along Noiz's making sure Noiz felt every bit of it. He wanted to stay this guy's favorite. He grinded his hips against Noiz's and slipped his hands in Noiz's hair, gripping lightly and leaned forward, whispering hotly into his ear. "anything you want Noiz~" He could feel Noiz stiffen at the words and it maked Aoba grin.

After the numerous dances and numerous bills being stuffed into his hand Noiz decided to leave right before they closed. Aoba was breathing heavily, he headed over to the bartender.

"hey.. Koujaku." he said in between breaths. The man turned around and grinned, his excitement obvious.

"hey! you did great out there tonight. You didn't get any weirdos out there did you? You know i can kick them out if you want me to." He grinned and leaned forward. " wouldn't want anyone to mess with what's mine now would we?" Aoba chuckled and kisses Koujaku's cheek.

"Oh, Koujaku, you are too much sometimes." Aoba turned around and headed to the back. He enjoyed flirting with Koujaku, but sometimes he wish the man was serious about those promises. After that terrible break up in high school, Aoba didn't know if he could handle losing Koujaku again. It was hard enough he had to live in Japan alone for the rest of high school. Slipping on his dress he made sure he looked girly enough to go out. most people don't question his gender when he tries most days. He honestly does it so that men dont question him when he goes to the club. Being seen going into a club full of male strippers is questionable enough. He doesn't need to be beaten for being a man who goes to one.

After stepping out of the back room aoba quickly hurried past the men that Koujaku was trying to hurry out, before they noticed him in his dress. He steps out into the cool night air, smiling at how nice it felt to his skin and started in the direction of his house.

He walked down the grimy street, men lurking in the corners, their eyes gleaming with want. Most too scared to get caught stealing the so called "prize." The farther Aoba walked the more nervous he got for the group following him would grow. Now it was at four, who knows when they will strike and that scared Aoba. He knew how to fight back he just hated using his knowledge for violence.

Finally, turning down the final alley towards his house the men approached him, one looked like a fish, shiny (from the oil) grey hair and eyes that were too far apart to look appealing. He held an aura of garbage wherever he went, kinda like the rest of the group. This man grabbed Aoba's arm and pushes him against the wall, his large rough hands sliding up Aoba's inner thigh.

"Lookit you, little dolls like you shouldn't walk out so late~" he cooes into Aoba's ear. Hot breath that reeked of drugs and god knows what assaulting the sensitive skin. The man repulsed Aoba, does no one have decency? The bluenette gripped the man's upper arms and delivered a swift kick to his stomach, causing him to instantly go down, groaning. "dumb bitch.."

The man got up quickly pulling out a knife and thrust it forward recklessly attempting to mark the lush pale skin in front of him. Managing to hit something he grinned in triumph and stepped back. Aoba held his leg tightly and saw he had an opening to leave and quickly ran off, limping the whole way home. Tomorrow is going to hurt like a bitch now.

**Mailjeevas66~**

**Thank you for reading chapter two, i am currently working on chapter three so it might be a bit longer! I hope you enjoyed it please leave your feedback!**


End file.
